


You're the Only One I Can't Forget

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [19]
Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Song fic (sort of), Takes place after jp3, but before Jurassic World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Alan and Billy meet again after 12 years apart.





	You're the Only One I Can't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> oh my lord I'm so far behind. Working on catching up today. 
> 
> Day Nineteen- song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TM-mSaag8cU)) - Chances Are by Martina McBride and Bob Seger

Alan watches Billy as they approach Mr. Hammond’s mansion-- well, Lex and Tim’s now. He’d kept his distance from Billy after the island, but when they’d received word that someone else was building another island full of dinosaurs, Mr. Hammond had requested they all come to the mansion before the opening to meet Mr. Masrani. Alan had only agreed so that he could give this man his firm opinion that any island with dinosaurs was a bad idea. Unfortunately, two days before he was supposed to arrive, Mr. Hammond had passed away. But Alan was curious to see what Tim and Lex were up to, so he’d come to the mansion anyhow, only to see Billy stepping out of a cab a few yards away.

They’d walked up to the front door together, neither speaking to the other. After Costa Rica and the whole debacle with the island, Billy hadn’t been able to forgive Alan for the hurtful things he’d said and they’d parted ways on the worst of terms. Alan had tried to apologize. He’d tried calling and writing and once, he even tried to see Billy in person, only to be told by Billy’s family that he wasn’t welcome.

So, in the end, Alan had known there would be a chance that he would see Billy at Hammond’s mansion. He just hadn’t dared to get his hopes up. He hadn’t wanted to get his heart broken if Billy hadn’t shown up. Now they’re both here and Billy is refusing to acknowledge him. 

Alan looks up when he hears Tim and Lex shout his name and he can’t help but smile at how well they’ve grown up. He accepts both kids-- though he supposes, they aren’t actually kids anymore-- into a big hug and kisses them both on the temple. “Kids, you look amazing. I can’t believe how grown up you both are!” 

Lex laughs and pushes at Tim gently. “Come on, Dr. Grant. Dr. Malcolm is inside as is Dr. Sattler. It’s a reunion. And Dr. Harding, Kelly, and Nick are here as well.” 

Tim nods and turns to face Billy. “Dr. Brennan. Nice to meet you and we’re very glad you could make it. Erik is here, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Kirby.” 

“Wow. Gang is all here,” Billy says, speaking for the first time since he and Alan had gotten out of their vehicles. He breathes out slowly, and looks over at Alan.

Alan is surprised to make eye contact, but before he can say anything, Lex and Tim and pulling him and Billy into the house. It’s several hours later before Billy and Alan have a chance to speak privately, as they leave the house. “Billy, I know you don’t want to hear it, but I am sorry for what I said on the island.” 

“Dr. Grant... Alan.” Billy licks his lips and looks at Alan. “Let’s go have a drink. Maybe somewhere will have ice picks.”

Alan smiles softly at the reminder, and nods. “Okay.” 

A short while later they’re at a quiet bar, sitting across from each other in a booth, sipping on their drinks. Alan looks at Billy and opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off immediately by Billy. “Look. It’s been... Christ on a crutch, it’s been twelve years, Alan. Things are different now.” 

“I understand that. I’m sure you have someone and I’m not trying to insinuate myself back into your life, but Billy, I want to know that you understand just how sorry I am for what I said. I was wrong and you didn’t deserve that, especially not from me.” 

“I fucked up, Alan. You called me on it. I wish...” Billy shakes his head. “I know. And I forgive you. I should’ve forgiven you years ago. We wouldn’t have lost so many years if I had.” 

“You don’t have to forgive me. What I did was unforgiveable... what? Lost so many... What?” 

Billy chuckles a little at Alan’s confusion. “God, even know you’re amazing.” He reaches across the table and takes Alan’s hand. “Can we put the past behind us? Can we move on? Move forward?” 

“You’d give me a second chance?” 

“I’d give you all the chances,” Billy says softly. “Just say yes, Alan, and we can be together. See, you think I’ve had a life without you. I could never forget you, Alan. You were and still are my everything. You’re the one I couldn’t forget. You’re the one I can never forget.”

“Yes. Always yes.” 

Billy smiles and Alan smiles back, remembering the first time he’d seen that smile. He’d known then that his life would never be the same and he’d been right.


End file.
